


When Only Dick Will Do

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Dick Roman x Reader<br/>Prompt: “How about no.”<br/>Word Count: 3,030</p><p>Notes: This was written for @one-shots-supernatural’s hiatus writing challenge week 5.  Consensual unprotected sex, A/B/O AU. F/N- first name, L/N-last name. Sorry not sorry.  My alpha/omega verse is made to fit the story and the characters. This is not the classical set-up though most stories I find make up their own rules about the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Only Dick Will Do

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/146791735881/when-only-dick-will-do)

 

A week ago you had gotten a text from the King of Hell himself. You were playing in the big leagues now. Weren’t you the luckiest girl in the world especially when millions were involved. The word was out, you were the best thief and this Bella chick whoever she was had nothing on you. You did find it weird that with all the resources Crowley had he asked for your expertise but you didn’t question it. Your job, to get the skinny on Dick Roman himself, the political figurehead who apparently wasn’t even human. Though to be completely honest neither were you -- more like human plus. Dick Roman’s face was plastered all over town and if you had to be honest, it was actually quite a handsome face even if he was a giant monster who ate humans. As he says, a shark’s gotta eat. That was kind of your motto when you had to do skevy things to survive. Case in point going into the belly of the beast to tap his phone, office, and car.

 

You did have to hand it to the guy. His plan was very clever. Feed the meat-loving millions food to make them docile enough to eat. And then of course infect more food using the Sucracore company. Good thing you loved eating fruits and were a vegan. The guy also definitely knew how to wear a suit and that little arrogant, self- righteous look on his face was sexy as fuck. He also smelled deliciously Alpha. He was hilarious in interviews – well, if you laughed at politicians lying and being their arrogant selfish selves.

 

You smiled as you left his office for good. You had enough information for Crowley and if he wanted more he would have to pay you more. You left behind the smell of Dick. His scent was strong, stronger than any other Alpha you have ever smelled. And strangely you found his scent comforting, like home.

 

Completely distracted by Dick’s scent, you bumped right into Edgar, Dick’s right hand man, on your way out of the office. You always hated that guy. He was so gruff and always straight to business, no finesse. Your eyes shot daggers at him.

 

“Dick would like to speak to you.”

 

“Oh would he? Regarding?” You actually wouldn’t mind speaking to Dick but of course you couldn’t drop the exasperated act because then your secret would be out. You liked Dick.

 

“We know.”

 

“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific. I’ve been quite the bad girl lately. I have a bunch of things to… apologize for?” That sentence came out a lot more sexual then you meant. The sentiment wasn’t lost on Edgar. He seemed visibly sick at the sex reference.

 

“Leviathans just eat they don’t fuck. Good to know.”

 

Edgar’s face changed to surprise and then a smirk. Yeah. I know what you guys are. Huh, a smirk? I’m not sure I like that look coming from Edgar.

 

“We know you’ve been listening and bugging the office.”

 

“Who … little old me?” You said in your best innocent voice while batting your eyelashes.

 

Edgar gave you a cold stare in response.

 

“Huh. Well do tell your boss to look me up under my real name. F/N., L/N. I have quite the history, dear, and I don’t leave anything to chance. If you found me it’s because I wanted to be found. I like Dick and dicks. I wanted him to know-- wanted to be on his radar. But sadly I have to go. I have an appointment. “

 

“You insolent little ….”

 

“Now. Now. Don’t eat me.” You chuckled darkly.

 

“Oh you lot are oodles of fun really but you don’t scare me. I’m no angel, demon, or human. I’m something else entirely. I’m human plus. Let’s start with a demonstration. I’ll show you mine.”

 

 

Edgar advances towards you and you slam him back against the wall. Then you move your hand and slam him against the desk and finally against the ceiling.

 

 

“I know you’re kind only dies by Borox, but I think I’ve made my point. “

 

 

You lock him into the office by turning the lock on the door with your mind. You run out of the building as Edgar summons up the strength to kick the door wide open. Enraged he runs after you and just misses you. You bumped into the Winchesters literally and were completely unprepared. And so there you were, kidnapped by two men in a classic car, handcuffed and with a big sack over your head. Super sexy look I know. Hard to use your telekinetic powers if you can’t see. Complete overkill really but whatever. Edgar watched the car drive off with you kidnapped in the backseat. If he had arrived seconds before, he’d have had you and the Winchesters. He growled the Winchester name under his breath.

 

Dick Roman was indeed pissed but as angry as he was, Dick didn’t bib Edgar. Edgar was his go-to man and his favorite but he did bib another one of his men. Just to get his frustration out at losing you. He spent a long time looking into you. You had quite the propensity to steal and run cons. You were the best of the best so if it were this easy to catch you, you had to want to get caught. A smirk appeared on Dick’s face. The little arrogant, beautiful, powerful and very capable little omega liked the big bad Leviathan alpha. He growled at the thought. He was very impressed with your skills and brains. If he had to have a human mate, he’ll gladly have you as his.  
Leviathans were, of course, not part of the whole alpha/omega dynamic but Dick Roman’s vessel was an Alpha. That made life as Dick Roman all the more confusing since all he wanted to do was make the world his own value meal. The alpha of his vessel had needs and wants and it was getting very hard to resist them. You intrigued him and no one had ever really done that before.

 

A little digging from one of his Leviathans provided him with the fact that you were hired by Crowley. That foul scum had asked you to befoul yourself by working for him? Crowley had gotten you into danger from the Winchesters. If you had never spied for him, you wouldn’t be in their grasp. Crowley would pay dearly for this. Dick dialed 666 on his office phone and spoke directly to the King of Hell himself. He disguised his anger thinking it best to pretend he was curious instead. He could hear Crowley pick up and heard screams in the background. Dick’s lips turned up into a smirk.

 

“What pleasant music screams make.”

 

Crowley huffed. He was really clueless why Dick would be calling him.

 

“Really Crowley hiring Y/N to bug my office?”

 

“I didn’t hire her to blab.” Crowley was immediately angry and defensive.

 

“She didn’t. I have people and they’re quite good at research. FYI: she just got nabbed by Frick and Frack but I’m handling the situation. “

 

“Since when you do get your hands dirty? Associates busy?”

 

Dick glared, not that Crowley could see of course. Crowley was the one to break the silence.

 

“I didn’t want to have to do this. I think we could still offer each other quite a lot. I suggest a partnership.”

 

“How about no. I would never work with a bottom feeding mutation like you. I’d rather walk through hot garbage than work with you. You’re worse than humans and they aren’t good for much except when you slather them with garlic sauce. If I didn’t have better things to do, I’d wipe your kind off the face of the earth.”

 

“Don’t say I didn’t give you a chance.”

 

And with that Crowley hangs up. Dick snorts, pulling back his chair and walking confidently out of the room along with his right hand man Edgar. Edgar did something right. He bumped into you on your way out of the office and planted a bug in your bag. It was supposed to help Dick see whom you worked for but now Dick could use it to track you down and bring you to him.

 

“See this is what I like to see. Initiative -- and my employees competently following directions. It’s inspiring, Edgar. Where does it say they took the girl?”

 

They both looked at the laptop one of Dick’s interns manned.

 

“Good work. Edgar, if you would.”

 

Dick walked out of the room to tell his chauffeur where to go while Edgar ate the intern. He waited for Edgar to come into the limo. He handed him a handkerchief to dab the blood off his mouth.

 

“Always look your best. You never know who you’re going to meet. In this case, we do and she’s quite a lady. “

______________________

 

You laughed when you opened your eyes and saw two plaid wearing men in front of you. One of those days,

 

“And who are you two? Is this for a plaid commercial? A bit extreme for TV, no?”

 

“We’re asking the questions.”

 

“So we’re not playing Clarice Starling and Hannibal. Aw shucks. OK, pretty boy whatcha wanna know?”

 

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

 

“We know you’ve been bugging Dick’s office for a week now. You must have gotten some info on him.”

 

“Mmm was I?”

“Don’t play games with us or we’ll ….”

 

“I may know something. I don’t know my memory is hazy. Who are you again?”

 

“I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean. We’ll let you go, promise. Just tell what you found out.”

 

“Sam and Dean…Wait like in Winchester. Oh wow, this is rich. The Winchesters after little old me? A little good cop, bad cop. Oh boys, I always like the bad cop.”

 

Dean glares at you as he balls his hands into fists. Angry alpha fills your nose and you fight the overwhelming need to obey and appease the Alpha in the room. The man you think is Sam is a Beta and so not a huge threat to you. Thankfully you’re on heat suppressants, a very important thing when kidnapped by an Alpha.

 

“First mistake, you took the bag off my head. Second mistake, you have no idea how strong I really am.”

 

You moved your handcuffed hands as much as you could pushing both Winchesters back onto the ground. You made the keys move out of Dean’s pocket and into your waiting hand undoing the handcuffs. Then you threw both hunters into the wall behind them. Their weapons clattered to the floor and you were pretty sure they were both knocked out. You had no desire to kill them. You weren’t the big baddie just a small time baddie. Beside they didn’t harm you, just pissed you off so killing them really didn’t fit the crime.

 

“See ya boys. Been real.”

 

You walked up the stairs, hand on the doorknob when it was pulled open by Edgar and Dick Roman. Edgar looked pissed at you.

 

“Still sore from last time.”

 

“Where are they?” Edgar nearly growled

 

“You always this gruff? I kicked their ass, sent them packing, they ran off. Teach them to kidnap me. Please. Do you want a blow by blow?”

 

“Even with your powers, I don’t think it’s wise to anger him,” Dick warned.

Dick was actually looking out for you. A blush crept on your cheeks. Maybe he liked you after all.

 

“Didn’t know you made house calls, Dick.”

 

“You intrigued me.”

 

“Now that’s a compliment.” You couldn’t help but beam at him.

 

He held out his hand for you to shake. It was an innocent enough gesture or so it seemed. The second your hand touched his you felt it. Your body felt like it was on fire. You doubled over with the cramps that had just started as if on cue. You knew this could only mean one thing -- you were in heat but how? One touch from Dick Roman was all you needed? That could only mean one thing. He was your true mate. Huh, a monster in a hot vessel who wanted to take over the world? You could do worse. Maybe he could start by eating all of your enemies. Oh the possibilities. Dick’s vessel’s alpha tendencies took over the second your heat started. Dick stuck his nose in the air and smelled you. He knew you were in heat. You two stared at each other before Dick broke the silence. His smile widened into a Cheshire cat grin. Dick knew enough about Alpha and Omega bonds to know exactly what was happening here. A hearty laugh fell from his mouth.

 

“You’re an omega and my true mate to boot. Hmm… quite an intriguing little specimen you are, aren’t you.”

 

You bit your lip as he came closer to you. He was now close enough to lick you. You stood up trying not to have to crouch down again from the cramps. He put his nose to your neck and scented you. You smelled like honeysuckle, vanilla, bourbon and tobacco. And edgy scent for a woman and he couldn’t help but be more attracted to you. You scented him, entranced by his scent as well. Edgar could smell you now as well. He growled behind the two of you. Edgar didn’t want his master giving in to the vessel’s needs. They had bigger plans but when he heard Dick’s voice he responded instantly.

 

“Leave us to get better acquainted.” Dick used his booming, commanding Alpha voice. You whined, needing him to claim you as his. You tried to get your mind to focus on thinking…words would be helpful.

 

“Here? Not the comfiest of places or the most private.”

 

Well yeah that and the Winchesters were still here. They owed you btw.

 

“Hmm… Fair point Y/N. This is what I like to see. You’re thinking even when you’re in heat. Such a bright young lady.”

 

Dick picked you up in his arms and carried you to the limo. He nodded at Edgar and Edgar walked on to his next task. He gently placed you across the seat in the limo.

 

“Take us back to my office and turn on the music.” Dick yelled behind him to his chauffeur.  
“Yes sir.”

 

Dick turned back to you with hunger in his eyes, his Alpha instincts taking him over. He smirked at you looking at your delicate womanly body underneath his. Why was he always so sexy when he smirked? He leaned forward trapping you against the back seat, both of his hands by your head. He ground his hips against yours making you whimper. Dick growled, his eyes full of lust as he made quick work of your clothes. Dick wasn’t one for teasing at least not right now. His long fingers instantly pushed into you expertly hitting your G-spot as he prepped you. You looked down and your mouth watered at his huge erect cock. Slick was already dripping down your legs but Dick wanted to be sure you could take all of him, however deep he wanted. After a few minutes of sheer pleasure, he couldn’t wait any longer and quickly took his fingers out. Smirking at how wet you were, quirking his eyebrow at you, not even speaking, you understood that he was asking you whether you were ready. You nodded your head and he entered you in one fell swoop. Dick stopped inside you. He licked your cheek before nibbling your bottom lip.

 

“Alpha.”

 

“Yes my omega.” His smile grew exponentially.

 

“Please move.” Your voice came out almost in a whine.

 

 

Dick laughed a warm laugh before he started to move experimentally, slowly. His mouth went lower and in no time at all he pounded you into the leather seats barely giving you time to adjust to the sudden difference in speed. His mouth attacked your nipples. He bit them, licked the spot, and then bit them again. He used his hands to hold your hips in place. You arched your back giving him more of your nipples to work with. His hand went to your clit rubbing harsh circles into it. You were completely lost in pleasure. The only sounds that came out of your mouth were a string of curses and moans.

 

 

“Cum little Omega for your Alpha.”

 

His voice sounded like honey, compelling you to follow his orders immediately.

 

“Fuuuuck. Dick. Alpha!”

 

Dick smirked watching you closely as you came undone, memorizing every movement you made, completely transfixed. Dick bit into your neck claiming you as his for all the world to know. His followers and enemies wouldn’t dare touch you now. You belonged to him. You smiled at the feeling of his mark on your neck. You now belonged to the most powerful man in the world. No need to steal or worry about getting kidnapped. You were safe and his. Dick thrust into you a few more times and came inside you with a shuttering breath.

 

He deeply sighed.

 

“Good little omega. You felt amazing wrapped around my cock. I can see why humans do this.”

 

He moved away from you. You looked almost hurt at his action.

 

“Aww, aren’t you just adorable. I don’t think either of us thinks that adding kids to this crazy equation would be a good idea. And I am a completely different species, not even sure kids are possible really. So I’m not going to knot you but I will fuck your brains out so that isn’t half bad, right?”

 

You laughed a warm laugh and lay in his arms.

 

“You smell delicious.”

 

Dick closed his eyes and lay on top of you smelling your neck. Your body was so receptive to him. He already smelled his scent on you.

 

“Don’t worry I would never eat you. Not my mate. You’re such an exquisite creature. Such delicious sounds you made. Rest now. We have much to discuss when you wake up.”

 

And with that you fell asleep in a monster’s arms, safe and protected.


End file.
